Adelaide Coral
Adelaide Caroline Coral commonly known as Addie was born on January 3rd, 2062 in Greystones, Ireland. Addie was born with Muggle Dwarfism and will stay at the height of 4'4" for the rest of her life. She is the daughter of Daisy and Alexander Coral. Addie attended Hogwarts from her fifth to seventh year at Hogwarts and was sorted into the house of Slytherin. She has two sisters and a brother. Early Life Addie was born at 10 inches long to Daisy and Alexander Coral. She was quite a surprise, neither of her parents had any dwarfism in their family. Daisy, being a witch, went out of her way trying to find a way to cure their dear daughter of her dwarfism. Unfortunately there is no cure for her. Addie is going to have to live her life as a dwarf. They are lucky that she is a witch because it will help her cope with her disability. Adelaide Caroline Coral. Adelaide means noble and kind. Daisy and Alexander went into great work finding a good name for Addie. They wanted her to be noble even though she was short or a dwarf. They also knew that she would be a sweet or kind little girl, they would teach her to love everyone, even those who bullied her due to her dwarfism. Caroline meant beautiful woman. They wanted Addie to live to be a beautiful woman despite how short she was. Addie’s family has always been very protective of her. She has an older brother, Andrew, who always was there for her when he got older. Andrew is two years older than Addie, though he is very mature for his age and acts older. He has probably been Addie’s fiercest protector. Andrew would always be there with Addie when she went out. When someone started to tease her, one look from Andrew and they would stop. Addie also has a younger sister, by three years, Maria. Maria is always there for Addie when she needs help cooking or whatnot. Life At Hogwarts {to come} Appearance Addie is 4'4" and that is probably the first thing that you will notice about her. Other than that she looks like a normal person. Her hair is brown and falls in light waves normally. Her eyes are brown and are normally sparkling in delight, as she is normally a very happy person. Addie wears little to no makeup on normal occasions. Personality Addie is a crazy fun short girl. She is very outgoing and loves to meet new people, her favorite hobby though is climbing trees. Addie has spent the first four years of her wizarding school being home schooled due to her dwarfism so she enjoys getting outside and messing around. Most people would assume that because she has spent all her life at home and has this unfortunate disability that Addie would be a quiet girl who doesn’t like meeting new people. As long as they aren’t a giant, Addie will be extremely excited to meet them. Family Daisy Coral (née Heril) Daisy Kristine Coral (née Heril) is Addie's mother... Alexander Coral Alexander Matthew Coral is Addie's father... Victoria Coral Victoria Marie Coral is Addie's older sister who is currently 22... Andrew Coral Andrew James Coral is Addie's older brother who is currently 21... Maria Coral Maria Lee Coral is Addie's younger sister who is currently 14... Category:Class of 2080 Category:Slytherin Category:Characters Category:Alumni